Gameknight999 (Character) ❤
—Gameknight999's message to Oxus Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user,or Thomas "Tommy" Feynman, is the main protagonist throughout the books. He is a physical being and is the first one to be in the game of Minecraft and discover their secrets, including villains. His best friends are Shawny and Crafter. He was popular because he saved humanity from the monsters of Minecraft. Gameknight999 was a former troll (one who plays pranks on others in Minecraft) and a griefer (one who destroys others work, not just in Minecraft). Eventually he is sucked into the game and learns important moral lessons of friendship and on handling responsibility. He has taken part in the Minecraft War's events expect for the Awakening and Joining. He has fought and always has a 'never die' attitude sometimes. He has great ideas with Crafter and his griefing skills can come to use in battles. He has a powerful bow which has good enchantments, he used to use it for griefing but now for good. He has slain Erebus- who is the first enderman King and his army, Malacoda- the king of the Nether, The Ender Dragon- beast of the End, Shaikulud- The first Spider Queen and Shaivalak- the Second Spider queen. Currently he is being attacked by Feyd, Charybdis, Xa-Tul and Reaper. Personality Gameknight999 is first seen as a selfish troller and griefer. When into the game, he learns to become brave, content, and to stand up for others. Mainly he learns these lessons from the NPCs, such as Crafter. He is daring to take risks for the good of the others, always alert, and does his best to fight the mobs of the night. He can also be forceful and driven by anger, especially when an NPC dies. After the events of Confronting The Dragon,he is braver and tends to focus on the now rather than the what if, ''but still has much to learn. He can make wise choices yet can be very annoyed sometimes and also fight without thinking. Like in Destruction of the Overworld. Invasion of The Overworld Gameknight999 is a player of Minecraft, but instead of just enjoying the game and working with others, he intends to grief and troll to ruin other's gaming experience and enjoyment. He is first seen on a server, a team PVP server, and uses hacks to gain what he needs: a powerful bow, protective diamond armor, and a diamond sword, including some TNT. He then manages to troll his teammates, getting killed my monsters, and randomly firing arrows at a safe distance from other players. While the opposing team complains of him, he gets his way to the wool (what they need to win) across the bridge, and even detonating it. Other players on his team try to persuade him to get the wool to win, while the opposing team tries to get him banned. Making them wait impatiently, he then destroys the wool, defeating the whole purpose of the game. He then leaves to a different server, where he finds himself to do the same thing on the last server, including griefing a village. But when as he throws a can of soda away, it accidentally hits the digitizer, setting it off. The digitizer is what was responsible to get him sucked in the game. He wakes up in the world of Minecraft, being transported there at first he could not believe, but after several events he is finally convinced that he is trapped inside the game, and begins to do what Minecrafters do on their first day: gather tools, mine, find food... A little while after, he remembers of the village he griefed and runs over there in order to get information from them. Several events occur then: defeating other griefers, eliminating monsters hurting the NPCs. From there, it showed that he began to start caring about other people, as well that he realizes that the creatures in Minecraft are alive. He even has his first time encountering Erebus, the enderman, and king of Endermen. Erebus strikes him and knocks him out. The next day, he wakes up finding the villagers gave him a bed to sleep on, and goes to a small hut to find the villagers there, and begans to ask questions. The villagers appraise him, except for one, named Digger, and he tries to persuade the others that he was the one who griefed their village, resulting in the death of his wife. Gameknight999 could remember that event, but instantly forgets as villagers realize he is the prophesized one, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and the Mayor takes him down to the Crafting Chamber, a hidden compartment in a priest tower to see the Crafter, where he would answer his questions about him and Minecraft. From there he learns from Crafter about the monsters, the Source, NPCs, the prophecy,and the User-that-is-not-a-user, who is him. He also learns of that there will be a next attack, where he calls in Shawny. He tries to explain the situtation to him as well. At first he does not believe, but after an NPC speaks he begins to help them. Shawny summoned all the users, the users made fun of Gameknight. Then, when they battled Erebus, Crafter died sarcaficing himself, Gameknight is crushed, but he does the same thing-he took some TNT and he blew up, destroying him, Erebus, and the monsters, leaving the rest of the NPCs and users in shock, but he gained enough XP to transport to the next sever, where he finds Crafter as a boy, Crafter explains that he gained enough XP to transport here, then Gameknight and Crafter continue their journey. The book ends with 'The End?'. Battle For The Nether Following the events of Invasion of the Overworld,Gameknight,a real-life Minecraft user trapped inside the game he loves to play, and his friend Crafter have transported to a new server. Malacoda is the King of the Nether, a terrible ghast that wants to destroy all of Minecraft with his massive army of blazes, magma cubes, zombie pigmen, and wither skeletons. Gameknight and Crafter wandered around for days trying to find a village, however all they found were empty villages. Gameknight and Crafter find Hunter, a NPC that is lost, Gameknight points his sword and says, ”Who are you" Hunter thinks Gameknight was a new Nether mob because of the Gold sword, after Crafter explains, Gameknight trades his sword for her bow. Some time later, Malacoda attacks. Finally, Hunter is captured but tells Gameknight to run. Gameknight and his friends believe Hunter is dead. And does the salute for the dead. Suddenly, Hunter's sister Stitcher came. She did not believe that Hunter is dead. She bravely steps into the portal. Only to feel great pain but Gameknight plunged her out. Later Stitcher told him that she will find Hunter. Gameknight states that he will find her, no matter what Confronting The Dragon The ghast king Malacoda and the terrible enderman Erebus have led their monster army to the server that houses the Source, with plans to destroy Minecraft and all the digital lives on its servers before escaping once and for all into the real world. Only Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and his small army of NPCs can stop them. But the monster horde is growing bigger by the day, as if they are being helped by an unknown someone who turns out to be none other than Herobrine, Gameknight helps by making defences and also attack. He then meets Herder a lanky NPC that is mistreated by the rest of the NPCS. Herder was called ''Pig-boy and Gameknight99 was afraid to help. Later, they were attack mobs and Gameknight obtained enough Eyes of Ender to find the Stronghold. Once they got there, Crafter says that the strongholds were once used by NPCS. On the way, Gameknight finds a book, one is the joining. Hunter is not interested and they proceed, Gameknight asks for resources and soon proceed to the End Portal Room. He hears everyone abusing a Herder and herder suddenly escapes. Still the NPCS absuse him. Mason helps but Gameknight gets very mad and scolds all the NPCS that they pick on Herder even at his absences. The NPCS follow Gameknight999 to the End. Game knight says "I AM GAMEKNIGHT999 THE USER-THAT-IS-NOT-A-USER, AND I WILL BE AFRAID…NO MORE!!!" Finally they reach the End. Blowing up all the Ender Crystal and killing the Ender Dragon. Gameknight and mason work together and kill the Ender dragon. Mobs suddenly come but users come out, shawny leading them. Game knight attacks and fights them of. Suddenly herder comes, with Wolves to attack the mobs. Gameknight cheers on and knowing he has to do one more thing, he goes into the land of dreams to kill Erebus once and for all. He is hit by Erebus but does not care and laughs. The Enderman King gets angrier and attacks him more suddenly water drops and Gameknight and kills him, dropping his ender pearl. Gameknight raises it up and all the mobs flee. Later, he bid his farewell but relises that mason is Notch. After learning his story. He believes in himself and goes home to the physical world. What he did not notice was herobrine staring at him, stating that he will take his revenge. Trouble in Zombie-Town A mysterious stranger enters Zombie-Town and approaches the center dais, killing the town's leader and claiming leadership over the entire town (as that is how the system works). He commands a zombie general named Ta-Zin to attack Overworlders as Erebus and Malacoda has done before, only that they've failed. When the stranger was asked for his name, it was revealed that he was Herobrine. Meanwhile, Tommy "Gameknight999" Feynman logs onto Crafter's server from the physical world. He is warmly welcomed. He then finds out that zombies are constantly attacking the village, which explains why there are so many archers. Tommy then goes upstairs for dinner. Back on the server, Herobrine creates an "ender-sword" by damaging an Enderman and reshaping it using his coding powers. He then lures four more Endermen towards him and reshape them into "ender-armor". When Gameknight logged back in, he realized the villagers were back to the state they were in before the User-that-is-not-a-User arrived: their arms were linked together, they didn't talk, and they didn't interact with users. Crafter informs Gameknight that while he was gone, the Council of Crafters made a decision that villages cannot be seen with hands or interact with users whenever they are seen, as the Council thought that was what caused the zombie problem in the first place. Just as he turned to leave, his sister, Monet113 (real name Jennifer Feynman) logged onto the server using a laptop, eager to meet Crafter, until Gameknight informed her the villagers cannot communicate with her anymore. Upon leaving the village, Gameknight also learned that the villagers would rather be killed than break the new rule. Herobrine accessed the Source by severing a user's server thread. He then teleported himself towards a cave near a zombie-town, finding six zombies there. He damaged them and reshaped them into a giant zombie, Xa-Tul. The next morning, before everyone else woke up, Jenny raced downstairs to the basement computer. She logged in, then turning on The Digitizer, thinking it was okay for her to go into Minecraft as Tommy had done so earlier. Just before she was fully digitized, she saw her character on the screen; a baby zombie. Before she could find out why, she was fully transported into the game. Inside the game, she discovered that she took the appearance of a baby zombie, not a user as she had expected. She then met Ba-Jin, as well as a few other zombie children. Ba-Jin seemed impressed that Monet113's name was "Mo-Nay", but Monet couldn't understand why. She then followed the group towards zombie-town. In the meantime, Herobrine and Xa-Tul were searching for Gameknight by visiting various servers to determine if he'd ever been there before. Herobrine instructed Xa-Tul to "instruct his new subjects" (175). Xa-Tul defeated the leader of the zombie-town, thus claiming leadership. He announces Herobrine's plan to punish Gameknight and then NPC's. Later, Tommy went downstairs to work on his mod, but discovered that Jenny had digitized herself. Angry at her impulsive act, he logs on to Minecraft and informs Crafter of what Jenny did, including the fact that she looks like a zombie. He then calls Shawny over to help him get Jenny out of Minecraft. When Shawny arrived from across the street, Tommy digitized himself while Shawny took control of things in the physical world. After entering Minecraft, Gameknight ran into Crafter's village, building a TNT trap near the village fortifications and telling the archers to shoot at it with as many arrows as possible. As soon as Gameknight met Crafter, a zombie hoard started to attack. After meeting Hunter and Stitcher, Gameknight went out to talk with the zombie general. The general, Ta-Zin, revealed that they attack because it is what zombies are supposed to do, but also because Xa-Tul commands it as well as "for being the good of the clan" (230). Before the general could say more, however, Hunter shot the zombie dead, but not before it realized that he was speaking with the User-that-is-not-a-User. After returning back into the village, he told Crafter and Hunter that the zombie king is called Xa-Tul. Gameknight then commands Hunter to shoot the TNT trap with her Flame bow. When the TNT exploded, it threw all the arrows upon it up into the air and unto the zombies, killing and damaging many. After the battle, Crafter revealed that there was once another zombie called Xa-Tul who lead the zombies during The Great Zombie Invasion. Crafter said that whoever made up that name was the true threat. Gameknight then told Crafter about his sister and that she looked like a zombie due to Gameknight's mod. Meanwhile, while walking towards zombie-town, Monet113 teaches Ba-Jin about art and beauty. She learns that when Ba-Jin grows older, she would like to have a family but is afraid that the war would harm her children. Ba-Jin also says that the first part of a zombie's name signifies rank- the closer to the end of the alphabet, the higher the rank; therefore a Mo-Nay would be rare and high-ranking. Upon arrival at the town, Monet also learns that zombies are kept alive by "XP fountains" in the town- if a zombie does not make it to an XP fountain in time, they will die. When Monet and Ba-Jin arrives at Ba-Jin's house, Monet uses some dye to add color to the walls, with Ba-Jin calling it "incredible". Then, an assembly is called at the center at the town and everyone must attend. The clan leader, Vo-Nas, announced that there had been a battle, where "the leader of the NCP's" and the zombie general came out to talk, but the general was fired upon multiple times and died, even though the general did not attack. The zombies then gave the Salute of Sacrifice to all the zombies who have died in the battle (all but one), similar to the NPC's Salute of the Dead. Vo-Nas then said the zombies will take revenge on the NPC's, but Monet objected, saying that violence is never a solution. After Monet and Vo-Nas argued a bit more, they went home. In the meantime, Herobrine and Xa-Tul were gathering zombie towns across all the server planes for Herobrine's purposes. After searching some server planes for Gameknight, Herobrine came across a group of spiders. He discovers that their queen was disobeying his orders to send Sisters to attack NPC's so they could help with the hatchery. He sends one spider back to the hive to deliver Herobrine's message to the queen, while he sends the rest to attack a village patrolled by an iron golem, essentially killing the spiders. Gameknight, Hunter, and the two Woodcutter twins have set out to find zombie-town- and Monet. After entering the cave leading to zombie-town, he told Crafter to cut off a bit of his smock. After doing so, Gameknight tied the band around his head, telling the company not to shoot him. Gameknight then told Shawny to turn on the zombie mod, so he can sneak into the town. The company then enter zombie-town. Back in Ba-Jin's home, she proudly showed Monet her home, but Monet comments that it lacks personality. She and the other zombie children paint the walls, then they each decorate their shirts. As soon as they were done, the whole town was summoned for another assembly. When they reach the center, they see Vo-Nas fighting Xa-Tul. Vo-Nas was defeated, and Xa-Tul became the new leader. Herobrine then appeared on the dais, announcing that he can now sense the User-that-is-not-a-User. While searching the cavern for Monet, the group encounter another zombie. They fought him, but before being defeated, the zombie killed one of the Woodcutter twins. Gameknight made his way towards the center of the town, where Xa-Tul declared war on all of the villagers. Then suddenly, Monet started challenging him, alerting Gameknight to her presence. Monet and Xa-Tul started arguing, then some of the zombie children, including Ba-Jin, starting siding with Monet. Before Xa-Tul was able to attack her, however, Gameknight intervened just in time. Gameknight and Xa-Tul started fighting, and Hunter and Crafter shot him with arrows. Xa-Tul yelled that there are NPC's in zombie-town, and all the zombies started panicking. Gameknight, seeing his chance, grabbed Monet and ran. Zombies started chasing, and, after a few moments at an XP fountain, the group exited the cavern, sealing the exit with TNT, despite Monet's protests. The company started running for the village. Gameknight tried to get Shawny to use the digitizer to get Monet out of Minecraft, but Shawny informed him that it was overheated. The other Woodcutter was killed by cave spiders and zombies along the way. After a bit more running, the rest of the company safely made it back to Crafter's village with Shawny and the archer's help. Shawny also informed Gameknight that a component of the digitizer got fried. Then, Gameknight went out of the village to duel Xa-Tul one-on-one. When Gameknight refused to give his name to Xa-Tul, Xa-Tul called him "Fool". After fighting a bit more, Gameknight told Shawny to turn off the zombie mod for Gameknight. Gameknight defeated Xa-Tul, but didn't kill him, as it was unnecessary. Herobrine then teleported to the battle field and took Xa-Tul away. Due to the special properties of his ender-armor, Gameknight was unable to hit Herobrine. Before Herobrine can defeat Gameknight, Shawny appeared, and broke Herobrine's armor with splash water bottles (as water damages endermen). Herobrine then drew a diamond sword and killed Shawny's character, but of course, the real Shawny was unharmed. Hunter then shot another TNT arrow trap created, and Herobrine had to teleport away to avoid getting hit. Gameknight was also able to avoid getting hit by digging himself a small hidey-hole underground. From the perimeter of the battlefield, Herobrine commanded the wounded zombies to attack, but Monet intervened, saying that there had been enough killing and that Ba-Jin was hurt. Monet then made Shawny turn off the zombie mod for her. Monet then made another zombie child carry Ba-Jin back to an XP fountain in zombie-town. The zombies learned to help their friends and acceptance of differences, to Herobrine's dismay. Before he could do anything, wolves chased Herobrine away. Gameknight realized he would endanger the village if he stayed, so he decided to seek out Herobrine himself. The whole village- as well as Monet- went with him, despite Gameknight's protests. Crafter told Gameknight about an Oracle that could help defeat Herobrine. Gameknight decided to seek her out. The Jungle Temple Oracle Last Stand on the Ocean Shore Saving Crafter Gameknight999 was training with his father, Monkeypants 271, he was demonstrating how to fight in PVP, then he asks his father why he chose a ridiculous skin and name, his father said that he wanted a skin to stand up for him, then Gameknight told him "If that is your goal, you nailed it." Then he saw Hunter, she signaled that Crafter was sick, Gameknight was shocked, he mounted a horse, then his father told him that he will come. The three riders went to the village where Gameknight found Crafter, sick because he was attacked by the Shadow of Evil, Gameknight goes to the Crafting Chamber and they disconnected, Gameknight999 as Tommy, told his father that Crafter was sick, suddenly Jenny (Monet113) overheard them talking and they were ready to go into Minecraft. Jenny was excited but their father said that Jenny could not go but instead have to watch them. Jenny was disappointed but Tommy told her that she had to watch them, just like how Shawny did. Jenny said she could do it. Then Tommy and his father went into Minecraft. They became user-that-are-not-a-users, Tommy as Gameknight again and his father as Monkeypants rode there horses to Gameknight's hole which was first built when Gameknight downloaded the game. Gameknight found some armor, bread, iron swords and other things they would need. They then set off to the village. The NPCs instantly saw that they were user-that-is-not-a-users and could communicate with them, they rejoiced, suddenly a mob of zombies came, then the NPCs, Gameknight and Monkeypants started to get to their positions. Then Herder informed him that Crafter was getting worse. Gameknight and Monkeypants rushed to help. Crafter was pale and he was infected by the Shadow of Evil, and Gameknight and the gang needed to find a cure, which they traveled to the witch Morgana, Hunter did not trust the witch and the witch also refused to help. Gameknight told Morgana if she did not find a cure she will die. And Monkeypants said there was another way, so Gameknight was given a temporary cure that will last up until Herobrine dies, and it was made out of Endermen Essence. Gameknight then gave Morgana a deal if she came along, she can have whatever she wants. Morgana agreed, and followed the gang. As the gang journeyed away from the swamp, they went to a stronghold. Where they fought mobs. Stitcher gave Gameknight his Enchated Diamond Armor he left when Herobrine was 'dead'. Gameknight was grateful and accepted it. History Trolling of the games -Gameknight999 to the players Gameknight was first playing a server in Minecraft with some players, in there, he uses cheats to get himself as he was a Griefer in Minecraft. He got a full diamond set and spawned lots of mobs. That was when he disconnected from the server and killed the rest of the players. Getting into the game -Gameknight saying to himself Gameknight asks his Sister, Jenny to turn the volume of the cartoons down, he gets into this kind of village-server which turns out to be Crafter's village, he thinks it is a dumb and stupid village, where he spawns zombies and also kills Digger's Wife. He throws a can of soda which hits the digitizer, it starts making a noise and the Ray strikes Gameknight. He wakes up confused and finds out it is real, he finds a spider coming to him, which becomes his first mob to ever face inside Minecraft. He kills it after some time and finds a village, Crafter's village. Meeting of the NPCS (Non-Player-Characters) -A npc Once he reaches the village, he was confused why the Non-Player-Characters (FYI, everyone calls it NPC) called him the 'user-that-is-not-a-user'. And he learnt that it was the legendary user who's server thread is shown, but his name is somewhat invisible and that NPCS cannot talk to users but Gameknight is a first Non Player/Player hybrid and since he is half non-player so he can communicate to NPCs. Conflicts -Digger when first meeting Gameknight Digger was the only one reluctant to help Gameknight as he killed his wife and the Mayor told him to do it, so he hesitantly agreed. Meeting Crafter Trivia *He stands up to others, like when he stood up for Herder. *He can sometimes not trust people as he thought that Monet is too young to fight but he was wrong. * Also,he thought Superman's cape was red but it is actually red and yellow so it shows that he can be stubborn as well. *At times, he can be overcome with rage and sometimes it goes too far, like in Destruction Of The Overworld, where he say the NPC's turning into End Stone, he got so mad he almost ran back to kill Herobrine and his army. *In Trouble in Zombie-Town, Gameknight has written books of his adventures and planned to self publish them on Amazon. This is the same way Mark Cheverton published his books. *Oxus, the creeper King stated that Gameknight gave him a message. Gameknight did not remember, but the next series stated he will time travel back, and revealing that it is comfirmed he will time-travel **Though it is unknown when Oxus was even created before, now it is likely somewhere in the Great Zombie Invasion, where Gameknight will face him. *Gameknight has downloaded some mods, as shown in Elytra Perils. **Elytra Perils is revealed to take place after Gameknight time traveled, as he stated the 'time travel thing has scared him a bit'. Gallery Gameknight1.jpg|Gameknight in Invasion of the Overworld Gameknight2.jpg|Gameknight in Battle for the Nether Gameknight3.jpg|Gameknight in Confronting the Dragon Gameknight4.jpg|Gameknight in Trouble in Zombie-Town Gameknight5.jpg|Gameknight in The Jungle Temple Oracle Gameknight6.jpg|Gameknight in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore Category:Heroes Category:Gameknight999 Category:Characters